Shadow Of Your Heart
by CharmedEssence
Summary: Jareth trys to forget about Sarah the woman that tore his heart in half and left it to bleed, Years pass and the heavy feelings of loneliness and desire for her become too much for him to bare. Jareth plans to win Sarahs heart and he will do anything to be in her good graces he wants to share his kingdom with her and eternity w/ her he knew he was wrong to say she was no match 4him
1. Passionate Heart

Shadow of your heart, Jareth's and Sarah's story - A Labyrinth Fan Fiction

Prolouge: Jareth

Jareth sits at his throne in his castle on top of the hill that's surrounded by the goblin city, he looks all around him and sees goblins of all shapes and sizes. That are all crowded within his throne room, some of the goblins are more hideous and dim-witted then the others. The room was filled with the voices of the goblins that were mingling with one another. Laughing and enjoying each others company, while Jareth sits at his throne feeling utterly alone. Jareth becomes oblivious to the world around him when he thinks of the only one that was able to conquer his labyrinth, and was the first to deny him.

Years had passed sence I have been defeated by the only one that I love ; this pain I,...I cannot stand it anymore! The heartbreak, the last words that she said to me... her tender voice echoing in my head "you have no power over me". Those words torment me every waking hour; my suffering wont end, no matter how hard I try to forget her. I can't resist her, she is unlike anyone I have ever met. She is so beautiful, intelligent, and loyal, I mostly admire, her courage and her strength; no matter what challenges Sarah had to face to save her brother, she faced them.

She never gave up, she has surpassed me in every way she has become immune to my captivating charms. She proved that to me when she broke out of her trance, when I tried compelling her with a peach to seduce her from her mission. When I said that she was no match for me I was wrong. She is very powerful like me, I feel that she is my only equal in the universe. I just wish there was a way that I could reach out to her, to be with her but I don't know how she will react to me coming back into her life. So I faint heartedly watch her though my crystals, and sometimes I follow her as a barn owl. I long to be with her and the temptation to meet her again is overwhelming.

I rome around my labyrinth,and I go to places that she has been. My heart aches with hurt and for the first time in my life I shed a tear. I desire her affections and no one elses, I offered her the world! Everything and anything that she would want, would be hers if she chose to live eternity with me. I don't know why she rejected me, mabey I came on to strong, possibly she wasnt ready for what I was offering her, she was young then. But now 10 years have passed and she is now a woman, she has changed.

When I am watching her I can tell she has grown so much, she is very wise, creative and insightful. When she teaches her art class, she encourages her students and cares for them deeply. She dose above and beyond her expectations of her employers,friends,and family. I see some new traits about her, how she is so giving and selfless before, she was a selfish child, but as a woman she cares for others more than herself.

I see that she is a bit childish as she was before, but in a different way. Instead of role-playing by herself like she used to do, she role plays with Toby. One night I saw that Sarah and Toby were getting along and some how the best of friends. I smile thinking to myself, I know I had something to do with that. She enjoys babysitting her brother now and I see that they both enjoy each others company.

Flashback

Jareth soars though the starry sky, the icy wind brushing though the feathers of his silver wings. He lands on a branch of the tree, that is in front of Toby's window, and hears a young child like voice taunting at someone. Then Jareth witnesses Sarah and 10-year-old Toby fencing with twigs. "Ha,Ha say your prayers hook!" Toby mumbles with a near toothless grin. Sarah twists her fake mustache and smiles "Never in your life will you defeat me, Peter Pan Ha ha ha!" Sarah says impersonating the characters accent looking confident and smiling in her feathered hat, while fake fighting with her brother. A warm feeling comes over Jareth when he sees Sarah smile, its like a ray of sunlight that ignites a fire in his heart. He wishes he could make her smile, he would do anything for that bright smile to be bestowed upon him, that would be the greatest gift in the world. He watched them play for hours and then when Toby started getting sleepy, Sarah tucked him into bed and read him a bed time story.

Sarah rubs her eyes and yawns while reading the final words in her storybook."And they lived happily ever after, the end" she says with another yawn. Then she kisses Toby's forehead, she brushes his strawberry blonde hair out of his heavy eyes with her soft finger tips. "Good night, and sleep tight Toby" she whispers then puts the story book gently back on the bookshelf. Then she walks away gracefully to her bedroom.

End of flashback

Oh, how she makes my mind wander, and how she flawlessly stole my heart. Now I feel that, I can never get it back, not without her. The space where my heart should be feels so hollow. I feel the same way about my existence, I want to exist in her world, to adapt in it, I want to combine her world with mine and be as one.

Soon I will get the courage to confront her, soon she will be mine. I am determined to woo her and make her my queen. For there is no one else, I would rather rule with then my dear, Sarah.

Thank you very much for reading,I hope you enjoyed it.

please do review if you like it

Thanks,

CharmedEssence

Disclamer - Some of these characters and places belong to Brian Fround and Jim Henson


	2. Wise Heart

Shadow of Your Heart Jareth's and Sarah's story: A Labyrinth Fan Fiction

prologue: Sarah

My life is flowing like a vast river and I never stop, I just keep moving. My job is a wonderful and rewarding one, I love helping young artists find their passion. I teach my class art, but also I teach them about life. Giving them all my knowledge, helping them, and supporting them the best I can, so that they can grow, and bloom into the best people they can be.

It is a challenge to fulfill a young mind that knows so little. It's hard to encourage someone who doesnt believe in themselves. But I believe you don't fail untill you quit, that's what I tell all my students. I have inspiring quotes from famous people posted all over my classroom.

I tell my students to pick a quote and make a painting about it . My students come out with the most fascinating paintings. One of them reminded me of the labyrinth and for some reason it brought me to tears. The painting was of a dark vast pathway, with worn out walls that were infested with dying plants,that were all shriveled up and black, flower petals falling like leaves off a tree representing death. and beyond that path was a shade of light. The quote that inspired my student to paint this, was a famous quote by Aristotle Onassis.

"It is during our darkest moments that we must focus and see the light."

I havent thought about my experience in the labyrinth for years, I don't know why that painting would bring back those memories that I wanted to forget. I havent called upon my friends Hoggle,Ludo, and Sir Didimus in a very long time. I guess I stopped believing they were real ,and thought that they were just apart of my wild imagination.

As I grew up I realized that I needed to have friends in my realm,because my parents started to say that I was too old for imaginary friends. People looked at me differently when I would walk home with hoggle after school. I guess they couldn't see him, I felt like I was a nut job or something like that, I remember the last time I saw my dear goblin friends. It was the day when I said goodbye.

Flash Back

Sarah starts to tear up at the thought of losing her friends, they have done so much for her. She looks at herself in the mirror and nods "its time" she thought, it was time to put the past behind her and start anew. She just graduated high school and she was off to the University of visual arts in a cupole of days. Sarah knew that she couldn't take her friends with her they had to stay behind, and so she called upon them. "Hoggle,Ludo,Sir Didimus?, I need to speak with you please come" she said. Sarah tried to hold back her tears, she had to be strong.

The first one she saw, was hoggle standing beside her, he gave her a wide grin happy to see her. "Sarah, good to see you " says hoggle. More of Sarah's tears start forming and falling down her cheeks, just then hoggles smile dissapers he looks up at her reaching for her she leans down to his level. He holds her chin, then wipes her tears away with his thumb. "Sarah, whats the matter?" Hoggle asks looking at her with worried eyes. Sarah looks away from Hoggle, she couldn't bear seeing his face after she ended their friendship. Sarah was worried that she would break the hearts of the ones she cares about.

"Hoggle,...I..." Sarah stared saying in a whisper, but then she couldn't finish her sentence. It was so hard to burn the bridges of friendship, that Sarah and her friends worked so hard to bulid, but she had to, if she wanted to lead a normal life. Hoggle grabed Sarah's hand gently "Sarah, what ever happens I want you to know that you are my dear friend, and allways will be. Ever sence you came to the labyrinth my life has changed for the better. Before, my life was gloomy and depressing. But ever sence you came I now have friends,and I have you. So I want you to know that I would do anything to cheer you up!"

Sarah smiled at hoggle as one of her tears fell off her chin, "Hoggle,.. I want to thank you for everything. You will always be in my heart, you will always be a beloved friend but..." Sarah wipes some of her tears away. Hoggles head tilts to the side and started looking really anxious "but what Sarah?" he says softy. Sarah finishes her sentence

"This is goodbye" she closes her eyes she wanted to be blind, so that she wouldn't see the look of heart-break on his face. For a while there was silence, then she heard Ludo saying with his deep simple voice "No good-bye Sarah, were friends" says Ludo. Sarah looks behind her chair to find Ludos sad face

Sarah goes to Ludo and gives him a hug, she says "Ludo, I have to, Its time to move on." "Who says that?, who gave you that idea?" Says Hoggle. Sarah goes to hoggle and sits back in her chair beside him." Hoggle I am not a child now, I am an adult I have to move on I am going to school to be an art teacher. Sadly I cannot take you on that journey with me, I will forever treasure you friendship Hoggle I want you to know that."

Hoggle became upset with Sarah he puts his hands on his hips "Oh I see your too good for us aye, sence your going to some fancy school" Says Hoggle. Sarah shakes her head "No,no Hoggle you got the wrong idea it's just..." Hoggle interupts Sarah and puts his hand up "save it!' says Hoggle rudely then he disapers she sees hoggles face it was the saddest face she had ever seen and it was now forever the last memorie of Hoggle.

Then she hears Sir Didimus saying words of comfort to Sarah "I wish you well my fair friend, and don't worry about hoggle I shall talk to him and cheer him up about this whole situation." Sarah smiles at Sir Didimus and thanks him and gives him a light hug then says goodbye to Ludo and gives him one last hug. Then they vanish from her existence like they were never there. The feelings of loneliness and regret overshadow her other feelings but she knows she did the right thing.

End Of Flashback

I miss them dearly I wonder what there doing right now. I wonder if Hoggles okay, the last time I saw him he looked devastated. I wish to see them again but I need to realize that it was all my imagination. None of it was real I keep telling myself without believing,.

Sometimes I get these weird dreams, and I don't like to admit it but I mostly dream of Jareth. Why would I dream of him, I despise him but theres some part of me, that is attracted to him. Each morning when I wake from my dreams I feel like I have been seduced by his charm. I feel like I am powerless to stop these dreams that contain flashbacks, memories of his face looking at me his satfire and hazel eyes burning with desire. They draw me in and I feel like at that very moment I want to be in his arms. Sometimes I think about calling upon him thinking mabey he would show but that's an insane idea that I push aside and try to forget.

I don't want to desire him to be with me but I do, I don't know why, whats to love about him? Yes he is very charming,handsome, and dare I say sexy. sometimes I want to hit myself for thinking of him that way. That desire to want him I feel needs to be locked away and never awaked,because I feel if I do give into the temptation and I do call upon him I feel nothing good would come out of it, he will only cause trouble.

Thank you for reading, I really hope you are enjoying the story so far.

If you like my story please review if you don't please do not comment

Thanks, CharmedEssence

P.S. Some of these characters and places belong to Jim Henson and Brian Fround the ones who made The Labyrinth.


End file.
